Frères d'Ombre
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Pour ces réincarnés, la vie n'est plus qu'une ombre. Quant aux impairs, ils n'existent pas. (Kadaj/Yazoo / Incest / Sort of canon) Avant de fuir devant la mention d'inceste, venez donc lire ma note, c'est conseillé.


_Note :_ Pourquoi ais-je écrit ça ? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi sur FF7 ? Je ne sais pas non plus. Pourquoi du pseudo-twincest, alors que c'est hyper malsain quand on sait que j'ai une sœur jumelle ? Pourquoi un texte aussi court, angst/hurt/lime mal fichu ? Je n'ai qu'une seule réponse.

J'avais vraiment envie.

PS : Le Kadaj/Yazzo fait partie de ces relations floues que j'apprécie transformer en twincest-canon. Parce que. Même si ce n'est pas une raison suffisante.

ET j'ai quelque chose à prouver. A tous ceux qui sont dégoûtés par l'inceste ou les relations familiales. En passant, ce n'est pas un justificatif ou quoi que ce soit, (on ne sait jamais). Donc, si vous n'aimez pas lire les notes, passez votre chemin.

L'inceste est souvent présenté comme quelque chose de tabou et d'interdit, de sale, d'étrange. On voit les faits divers à la télévision, de ce père qui a violé ses filles ou autres, cette mère lesbienne refoulée abusant ses garçons... En société, on a plus le droit de se marier avec sa sœur ou son cousin, soit disant parce que la mentalité a "évolué" et que les enfants consanguins sont des monstres mal formés. Maintenant, l'inceste, c'est synonyme de viol, de penchants bizarres. L'inceste, c'est dégueu. Cependant, je voudrais défendre une opinion, et pas celle des viols ou abus du même genre.

Pour moi, l'inceste, c'est avant tout une histoire d'amour. Qui a dit que la majorité des époux frères-sœurs aux siècles d'autrefois n'étaient pas amoureux ? Pourquoi on ne pense souvent qu'aux mariages de force ? Etre frères d'âme ou de sang, c'est créer un lien fusionnel avec l'autre. Souvent, cet amour est platonique. Mais si jamais ? Si jamais on ressent quelque chose pour l'autre, un sentiment si puissant qu'on ne peut s'en détacher, un amour et une volonté de protéger, un désir qui, même s'il n'est pas sexuel, est physique ? On trouve l'autre beau, on le chérit depuis l'enfance. On estime ce qu'il est, on l'admire, on ne veut que son bonheur.

On veut être la source de ce bonheur, aussi.

Je dis ça parce que je trouve les clichés sur l'inceste, et surtout le twincest, intolérables. C'est bas, c'est mauvais, ça n'a rien de doux ou de réel. C'est synonyme de "fantasmes" de quelque chose de mal. Alors si vous croyez en l'amour, gays, hétéros, incestueux, transgenres, soyez tolérants. Cette note n'est pas une morale, je ne me permettrais pas. Seulement, si vous êtes d'accord avec mes propos, changez d'avis. Si ça ne suffit pas, tant pis pour moi.

Voyez l'inceste/le twincest autrement, ouvrez votre esprit. Je vous en remercie.

Ya.

 _Note 2 :_ Cette note était bien trop longue. Je me suis shootée aux pastilles de menthes pour écrire cet OS. Ne m'en voulez pas. Si vous n'avez pas vu le film "Advent Children" ou joué à FF7, ou encore si vous n'êtes pas au courant de l'histoire, vous ne comprendrez rien. Du tout.

Et si vous êtes tentés de lire ou si vous connaissez, eh bien, Bonne lecture ! Bisous.

 _ **Crédits :** **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété des studios Square Enix pour le jeu FF7, produit sous la direction de Yoshinori Kitase. Et l'histoire aussi, en passant.**_

* * *

 **Frères d'Ombre.**

Mon frère. Toi qui dis détenir la vérité sur notre mère, sais-tu réellement qui nous sommes ?

En vérité, nous ne sommes rien, et tu le sais. Des réincarnations vouées à la dissolution, des spectres d'âme, les pantins inhumains du Soldat céleste, son cœur, sa folie, sa force.

La seule chose que tu connais de nous, c'est notre nombre. Nous sommes trois. Toi, moi, et Loz.

Et ça, tu ne le supporte pas. Tu pries, le soir, dans la chambre, tu t'agenouilles en hurlant à la mort, le visage caché de tes mains, tes yeux noyés de verts et dilatés de peur.

Tu sais que nous allons disparaitre. Seulement, tu voudrais que lui se soit effacé, depuis longtemps déjà. Tu lui craches au visage et lui ne le voit pas, et toi tu ne vois personne. Ni lui, ni moi.

Oh, Kadaj. Un jour, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi cette haine envers notre frère. Devant lui, jamais rien ne parait sur ton visage pour qui ne sait pas regarder. Mais moi, je sais. Je vois tes yeux minces qui se plissent et tes cils qui frémissent de dégoût, incapable de garder un éclat serein devant sa force brute. Tu ne veux pas de lui. Tu l'ignores, tu l'évites. Pourtant, il fait partie de nous, de cette fratrie qui constitue notre entité. Mais tu le hais.

Qui aimes-tu, d'ailleurs, en dehors de notre mère ?

Je suis l'Intelligence, tu es la Volonté, lui la Force. Pour toi, être puissant ne signifie rien. Tu prêtes puissance à notre géniteur, tu lui voues un amour détestable, mais sa force lui appartient. Est-ce pour cela que tu détestes Loz ? Tout se trouble, à tes côtés. Je ne sais rien.

Sommes-nous liés par autre chose que l'âme ? Je ne crois pas. Même nos corps ne sont que de la chair, un embryon de fluides corporels et de peau, et pourtant, tu renies le corps de Loz.

Pourquoi pas le mien ?

Je me perds dans les méandres de ta contemplation, alors que tu es accroupi sous la lumière grise de cette cellule vide. Je caresse tes cheveux, même si ce geste est inutile, futile et sans signification aucune. C'est ma main sur nos êtres jumelés, sur les fibres d'argent qui encadrent ton visage mince jusqu'à mi- épaules, ma main sur une texture lisse et sans odeur.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons périr, nous dissoudre sur ordre de Jénova. Réintégrer Sephiroth. Est-ce une partie de sa peur d'antan, son angoisse irraisonnée, qui te pousse à agir ainsi ? Tu trembles sous les coups invisibles d'un rire qui n'est pas le tien, déchirant la peau de notre frère avec les ongles, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de le tuer avant de débuter ton carnage.

Je te regarde faire, sans réagir, parce que ça ne servirais à rien. Tu es fou. De ces folies limpides et claires pour l'esprit, mais dévorantes pour le cœur. Tant que ses cris ne cesseront pas, tant que ses convulsions cogneront ton genou plié près de son futur cadavre, tu continueras.

Après tout, ce n'est que de la peau. Du sang. Sans chaleur, sans existence. Quelle importance ?

Bientôt aucun de nous ne vivra encore ici. Déjà, le cœur dans ma poitrine ralentit sa musique folle.

Au bout d'une heure, tu t'arrêtes. Loz, notre frère, défiguré, éventré et gisant, te lance un regard glaçant. Un regard de mort.

Tu souris, faiblement, les pointes de tes mèches trempées et écarlates, les mains trop rouges et trop tremblantes. Ta pupille féline se diffracte une seconde ou deux. Puis tu tournes la tête, avec la lenteur d'une machine. Cette fois, ton sourire est cruel et franc.

Le sourire habituel.

Un sourire de monstre sur un visage de poupée.

Mais pour moi, tu n'as rien d'effrayant. Je m'approche, encercle tes épaules froides de mes bras.

De toute manière, il ne pouvait y avoir d'impair. C'est ce que tu me dis. Comme un et un font deux, deux cellules organiques, même si non-vivantes, qui se mêlent et se défont, se rapprochent et s'attirent dans un lien si fort, il ne pouvait y avoir de troisième frère. Tu répètes ça calmement, en m'écartant sur le côté, prêt à aller observer le ciel à travers l'unique vitre de la pièce.

A cette heure, nous ne sommes plus que deux. Deux jumeaux liés sans l'être réellement, deux frères ni d'amour ni de sang. Entre nous juste cette attirance, ce pouvoir qu'est le nôtre qui nous aimante, cette attraction caractérielle prédéfinie à l'avance. Les odeurs, aussi, des souvenirs brumeux qui ne nous appartiennent pas, et que nous taisons tous les deux.

Sûrement les mémoires de notre géniteur.

Ces souvenirs que tu chéris comme du cristal, alors que tu n'as jamais rien vécu.

Un éclat blessé passe dans ton regard lorsque tu vois que je ne t'ai pas suivi, même si tu ne m'avais rien demandé. Tu penches la tête, fais craquer les os de tes mains encore souillées, puis lisses une des mèches de ta chevelure. Tu sembles si calme. Même si ce n'est qu'une façade. Je me redresse, lentement, pour ne pas te faire peur, ne pas paraitre agressif. La lune fade éclaire rapidement ton visage, tes traits à la fois si beaux et si laids, si ignobles et si doux. Tu fermes les yeux, mon frère.

Tu respires. Les ombres de la lune défilent sur toi, je peux tout voir.

Je fais un pas, puis deux. Sans y penser, je suis contre toi. L'attraction avait toujours été plus forte, entre nous. Peut-être avais-tu raison. Mais si cela avait été le cas, pourquoi ce manque me rongeait-il la poitrine, embrasait-il mes os ? La disparition de Loz fait s'incliner en nous une part de force, dévoile une faiblesse inconnue et douloureuse. Et c'est pareil pour toi, Kadaj.

Je le sens.

Notre vie éphémère reste avant tout une vie de sensations. Maintenant que nous allons disparaitre, c'est une vérité des plus aveuglantes, des plus claires. Je réalise, soudain, que nous ne sommes plus qu'un.

Etre un à deux, deux êtres en un, un être pour deux.

Tu l'as peut-être compris, toi aussi. Tes doigts se nouent aux miens, les écrasant tendrement. Une mimique, un sourire, qu'il soit hideux, aimant ou simple code, me rappelle que je sais tout de toi, que tu n'ignores rien de ce que je suis. Ce fil, ce tissu de soie qui relie nos corps comme chaque arc de la toile d'araignée, est incassable. Unique et divisé.

Car à présent, il manque un morceau de nous-même, et c'est ta faute.

Tu hausses les épaules, la tristesse n'étant pas le masque d'émotion que tu préfères afficher. Je t'attire contre moi, lèche le sang bruni sur tes mains. Ni dégoût, ni répugnance ne peignent ma figure. De toute manière, le sang ne partira plus, ne s'effacera pas, peu importe le soin apporté au nettoyage. Tes doigts glissent dans mes cheveux si longs, si longs qu'ils rendent ma nuque inaccessible, même pour toi. Tu fouilles, tu cherches, tu trouves. Tes paumes caressent mon cou sans l'étrangler, effleurent tranquillement la naissance de ma nuque. Tu murmures des mots incompréhensibles, des phrases qui fourchent sur ta langue, des sons qui ne veulent rien dire.

Et c'est comme une mélodie pour qui veut bien les entendre, juste au creux de l'oreille.

Tu parles un peu dans le vide, et je suis certain que tu n'as besoin d'aucune réponse. Ma tête repose sur ton épaule, dure, raide. Un muscle nu et saillant, ou ma joue divague, mes cils, ma langue. Réside seulement en nous cette impression de plénitude creuse, cette conscience feutrée qui chuchote que nous sommes tout l'un pour l'autre.

Mais aucun amour, aucune vie possible.

Tout ça est trop méprisable, tout ça n'est rien comparé à la puissance de l'Univers que tu veux créer. Que nous créerons. Que mère va créer. Cette larme sur ta joue, Kadaj, est-ce des regrets ?

Regrettes-tu la renaissance, la vie éternelle sans enveloppe véritable, cette vie unique, si fraîche et si belle, au creux des esprits de notre mère ? N'être plus qu'une cellule à nouveau, un fondu d'ensemble sans fonction, contribuant simplement à la destruction de la Terre ?

C'est ce que tu souhaitais.

Rentrer auprès de cette femme que tu aimes. Que nous aimons. Que nous sommes, et pour qui nous mourrons.

Un mouvement tranchant et délicat comme tu en as le secret, une faible rotation de mon visage, et tes lèvres frôlent les miennes, les réchauffant peu à peu d'un souffle tiède et constant. Nul besoin d'un baiser, seul le contact humide suffit à calmer ma douleur, cette souffrance intense qui pulse entre mes veines depuis la fin affligeante de Loz. Et naturellement, tes membres s'acheminent contre moi, ton dos, tes mains, ta bouche. Tes jambes s'enroulent aux miennes, tel un unique serpent sinueux.

Puis tu presses mon nez contre le creux de ton oreille, dans l'antre brûlant qui réside à la frontière de ta mâchoire et de ton cou.

Ce creux est si fragile et si doux.

Ce petit bout de peau me confère la sensation de fondre en toi, de m'écouler dans ton être et de ne plus exister, jamais. L'être de chair est si faible. Ta voix si grave et si fluette. Cette impression unique qui érige sous mes doigts un flot de sentiments identiques, comme lorsque mes paumes parcourent indifféremment les courbes de mon propre corps, les lignes de ma propre peau. La tienne.

Ton parfum est sensuel, poignant et trop présent, mais plus rien n'a d'effet sur nous. Plus rien n'a d'effet sur moi. Excepté l'agilité de tes mains sur mes bras, le frisson de ton souffle dans mon cou. Le vert de tes yeux aux cent nuances de poison. Le mouvement de tes hanches près des miennes.

Ce mélange confus de promesses faites à mère, l'odeur de tes cheveux, le crissement de tes dents, la musique de ta voix, les cris de la mienne, le sel de tes larmes. Tu veux t'en aller au plus vite, te cacher, te dissoudre, la folie reprenant ses droits dans ton crâne tandis que je me meurs entre tes bras.

Nous mourrons, à l'instant. Toi et moi.

Et la raison n'est plus.

Seules les sensations restent.

Ni émotions, ni amour, ni haine.

Juste cette envie astrale de détruire.

Mon frère, vient avec moi.

Nous rentrerons chez Mère ce soir, et Séphiroth reviendra.


End file.
